The Heir
by Jillcb
Summary: When Gaius hints at the fact that he thinks Gwen is pregnant with Camelot's heir, he insists that Merlin keeps quiet about it. The royal couple on the other hand seem to be having a disagreement on how or when to tell their warlock the news. But can Merlin contain his excitement at all, a conversation in the royal quarters soon gets out of hand. Follows on from The Return.


After the conference everything settled down quietly in Camelot. Peace between the Five Kingdoms broke out, with only the odd skirmish breaking out from time to time.

Whenever any unrest broke out Arthur, Merlin and the Knights would investigate. But for the most part nothing serious occurred. Morgana had seemingly disappeared off the scene, which left Merlin feeling both relieved and afraid.

Merlin was still as busy as ever, beside his usual chores he had further duties which came with his title. His job was helping Arthur with the defence of Camelot especially from the magical side of things. Even now he would shake his head at the turn of events. Here he was doing the very job he'd done since he'd left Ealdor, albeit now with Arthur's full support. Magic was at last thriving in Camelot freely, though there was suspicions to begin with the people where now coming to terms with the change of events. Every now and then trouble would flare up, but so far Merlin with the help of Iseldir and other allies had fanned the flames. Merlin was feeling more contented that he had done in years.

His surprise reunion with Sefa had undoubtedly helped. He marvelled at how more relaxed he suddenly felt day to day, with Sefa around. Gwen had reappointed Sefa as her maid, so Merlin and Sefa would meet at regular times during the day. Despite his heavy hours Merlin would find a couple of hours in the evening to spend some time with her away from Arthur and Gwen and the other curious eyes, that watched and gossiped about them. This was the first time since losing Freya that Merlin actually felt able to begin to love again. That in itself was a blessing for him.

No matter how happy he felt personally, the subject of Morgana would not go away. Not for the first time he wondered where she had gone too. On a day off he had made enquiries of the Druids as to what they'd heard. But so far it had all come to nought. Merlin didn't doubt that Morgana would be back at some stage, and he was determined when she was he would be ready for her.

Merlin made sure he left time in his day to visit his mentor Gaius. Now he had his own chambers he didn't see Gaius every day, but he made sure he stayed in touch. While Gaius was beginning to slow down physically Merlin still found the old man more than a match mentally. He enjoyed nothing more than spending a couple of hours bending Gaius's ears on the latest events.

One such afternoon Merlin stopped by carrying an armful of papers, which he struggled to put down safely on the table.

"Ah Arthur keeping you busy I see?" Gaius remarked with a smile.

"My days never end!" Merlin said theatrically.

"You'd be the first to complain if you had nothing to do." Gaius pointed out.

"It would be nice to have an odd day or two off." Merlin said a little smile playing on his lips.

"So you can spend more time with Sefa!" Gaius remarked with a laugh.

Merlin blushed. "Oh not you as well. At times I feel as if the whole castle is gossiping about us." Merlin mumbled.

"I should say they are." Gaius smiled "Merlin with a lady a very attractive one as well."

Merlin exclaimed. "Thank you Gaius, did you think that I could only attract an old dog?"

Gaius laughed along with Merlin.

"I'm very glad you are together, and for what its worth I think it has done you a power of good." Gaius said a proud look on his face.

"You are right Gaius, at times I've felt I would never get another chance of happiness. I intend to make the most of this."

"Good." Gaius said, as he began viciously stirring a pot of herbs.

"What's that?" Merlin asked intrigued.

"Oh it's a potion I'm doing for Gwen, she has been suffering from back ache. Although I get the feeling the back ache is a symptom of something else."

"Oh?" Merlin said looking at Gaius with interest. "What do you mean?"

Gaius laughed. "Merlin you may be a mighty wizard but at times you do miss the obvious."

Merlin continued to stare at Gaius curiously.

"Well if you can't make an educated guess," Gaius said "I'm certainly not going to tell you. I'm not sure it's my place."

Merlin picked at the fruit on the table thinking madly. All of a sudden Gaius's words made sense.

"You don't mean, the pratt is going to be a dad?" he asked.

Gaius laughed, "Unless my lifetime of experience of these matters has let me down, then I would say yes." Gaius smiled for a moment. "An heir is just what the Kingdom requires, it could hardly have come at a better time."

"Absolutely. I wondered why the idiot has been walking around with an endless smirk on his face. I wonder when they will announce it."

"There's a meeting tomorrow, I wouldn't be surprised if we get the news officially

then. Until they tell you Merlin I trust you to keep quiet." Gaius warned looking at Merlin sternly, only too aware how often the warlock's mouth would often drop him in it.

"But I'm so good at keeping secrets Gaius, as you well know." Merlin grinned.

"Yesss." Gaius mused sternly.

"Do you want some soup?" Gaius asked going over to a pot that was bubbling away.

"Yes go on, then I best check I'm not being missed."

"I heard you visited the Druids the other day." Gaius said giving Merlin a bowl. "Could they tell you anything about Morgana?"

"No I've not managed to find out anything." Merlin said as he inhaled the smell of the soup on the table. "It is quite worrying that her trail seems to have got completely cold. I couldn't even get anything out of Kilgharrah which was helpful."

"Strange indeed." Gaius said looking out of the window. "Don't be under any illusion Merlin she will be back."

"I will be ready for her when she is Gaius." Merlin shot back determinedly.

"I know you will Merlin. I would never doubt that for a second. But you must be careful. Morgana's power is growing, despite what happened in your last battle."

"I know, but if it's true and Camelot now has an heir, it will be even more important to keep an eye on her." Merlin pointed out.

"Yes indeed, that news when it comes out will not go down well with Morgana." Gaius mused.

"No it won't. I had better get moving. Do you want me to take the potion to Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"You could do, save me a trip. Actually Merlin I'm getting low on my herb stock. Could you possibly pick some for me tomorrow? You could maybe take your lady friend with you?" Gaius said with a grin.

"Stop it Gaius, you're as bad as Gwaine. Yes I'll get some for you tomorrow. I'll stop by tomorrow, have a good night."

"And you and remember Merlin keep that zipped." Gaius urged pointing to his mouth.

Merlin turned and grinned at the door. As he closed the door he noticed a shadow on the wall, he turned around quickly alarmed. But he soon broke out into a smile.

"You obviously weren't expecting me." Sefa laughed. "Sorry I scared you."

"You didn't scare me at all." Merlin assured her attempting to look all masculine.

Sefa laughed at the act. "You jumped out of your skin." She remarked.

"Okay I admit it, you scared the living daylights out of me!" he said with a smile. "All of a sudden I'm a bit jumpy."

"Nothing is wrong I hope?" she enquired as they walked along the corridor towards the royal chambers.

"No, I don't think so. I need to get some herbs for Gaius tomorrow. I don't know if you feel like coming along?" he smiled at her coming to a stop at Arthur's doors.

"I've got a free morning as it happens. What time shall I meet you." Sefa asked.

"A very early start at 6 maybe, I'll knock for you."

Sefa smiled and kissed Merlin on the cheek. "I had better go and get some sleep then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." Merlin smiled as he watched her disappear down the corridor.

Royal Chambers

Merlin made sure he knocked before entering Arthur and Gwen's chambers. Gwen shouted for him to come in. As Merlin entered he was amazed to see Arthur was bending at Gwen's feet and caressing them.

"Oh I will go out again if you are going to do that!" he exclaimed.

Arthur looked up and fixed Merlin with a glare. "My wife's feet are feeling tired, I was merely giving her some TLC." Arthur said with a smile at Gwen.

Merlin laughed as he watched the two of them looking tenderly at each other oblivious to him.

"Gaius has said you are suffering from back ache, he's done a potion for you." Merlin said handing Gwen the bottle.

"Oh thanks Merlin." Gwen said with a smile.

"Oh that will certainly help." Arthur agreed.

"You do know that the potion is too drink Arthur not for you to use on her feet." Merlin said with a grin.

Merlin almost laughed out loud as Gwen and Arthur both shot each other an annoyed look.

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur coughed. "I am quite aware of that."

Arthur hastily gave Gwen the potion that she drank quickly, throwing her head back as she did so.

Merlin watched them secretly as he made himself busy tidying up the room. He could hear Arthur and Gwen having a whispered heated conversation. He knew without listening it was about whether to tell Merlin the news or not. He suspected that Gwen was all in favour, while Arthur being the prat he was would be more in favour of following Camelot's court protocol. Gwen suddenly cleared her throat it appears she had won the argument he thought to himself with a smile.

"Merlin now that you are here, we have some news for you." She began, while still glaring at Arthur who was looking sulky. Merlin had to control himself not to burst out laughing at the sight of them. He decided he would play along with them.

"Oh that sounds a bit ominous. I hope it's not about me." Merlin said sounding concerned.

"Why do you always presume everything is about you Merlin?" Arthur asked rolling his eyes.

"Arthur!" Gwen snapped.

"Sorry you're right of course, I would never hear the last of it if he wasn't told."

"If I wasn't told what?" Merlin exclaimed looking from one to the other.

"We have some news to tell you." Arthur began.

"Yes Arthur I'd worked out that much." Merlin cut in "It would be nice if someone would tell me exactly what's going on?"

Arthur shuffled his feet before attempting another hesitant explanation, in the end Merlin lost his patience saying.

"Is it really that hard telling me about the baby?" he said

There was a pause while Arthur and Gwen looked at each other in amazement.

"How did you know?" Gwen asked

"Ah I wasn't suppose to say anything." Merlin said with a little smile. "Sorry."

"Guinevere what did I tell you?" Arthur began

"I didn't tell him Arthur, are you sure it wasn't you letting it slip?" she argued.

"Now before this becomes a full scale argument, neither of you did." Merlin said with a smile.

"So how did you know?" Arthur asked. "Don't tell me your powers can now read people's minds as well"

"No of course not, Gaius suspected and told me tonight." Merlin said laughing. "Thank goodness he did, I would have been an old man before either of you got round to telling me." Merlin laughed.

Gwen smiled, "Of course." She said "I knew he'd know before I did."

"Can I offer you my congratulations." Merlin smiled hugging Gwen and hitting Arthur on the back.

"Thank you Merlin." Gwen said "We would like you to be the child's godfather." She smiled at him.

"I don't know what to say." Merlin said, suddenly feeling quite emotional.

"Yes should be sufficient." Arthur smiled.

"Sorry of course yes I would love to do it." Merlin sat down for a minute. "Well this is ending up as quite a year. Peace in the five kingdoms and now an heir apparent for Camelot on the horizon."

"I think this calls for a drink don't you?" Gwen asked going for the cabinet.

"Now my sweet remember what the midwife said, no drinking or over doing it." Arthur said.

"Arthur pulling a cabinet door down is not going to tire me out. As for drinking I will stick with my water." Gwen smiled getting out some wine and pouring it for Merlin and Arthur.

"To the future of Camelot." Gwen toasted.

"The future of Camelot." Arthur and Merlin said together knocking their glasses and drinking it quickly down.

"Of course you do understand there is a strict protocol about announcing the baby?" Arthur said looking at the warlock intently.

"Is there?" Merlin asked in wonder. "I would never off guessed that protocol existed in Camelot at all" Merlin said winking at Gwen, who giggled back.

"Yes Merlin there is. It is important that the news gets announced to the court before it becomes common knowledge. So that means you cannot go shouting it out to everyone. Understand?" Arthur said sternly.

"You are asking me to keep a secret?" Merlin asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"I realise how difficult that may be for you Merlin." Arthur replied.

"Oh very difficult. I mean he only kept a secret for how many years was it Merlin?" Gwen said breezily.

"More than I care to remember. It would appear your husband has forgotten that." Merlin said rolling his eyes.

"I have not forgotten I just know how easily Merlin forgets secrets when he has been drinking." Arthur said with laugh.

"Are you saying I can't take my drink?" Merlin asked shuffling his feet.

Arthur thought for a second with his head tipped to the side.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well it just goes to prove you monarchs get more time for drinking than the likes of me. I dare say with a bit more practice I'll be as good as you. Arthur maybe you could give me some time off to practice." Merlin said with a grin.

"Do not say anything until after the meeting tomorrow Merlin." Arthur repeated.

"You won't have to worry about me, I will be out collecting herbs for Gaius tomorrow morning first thing." Merlin said heading for the door.

"Will you be taking Sefa with you then?" Gwen asked looking at him in interest.

"It comes to something when even the King and Queen are gossiping about me." Merlin said with a frown.

Arthur grinned "We'll take that as a yes then."

Merlin opened the door, before he left the room he turned and said,

"I'm saying nothing."

With that he closed the door and walked off quickly to his chambers. As he did so he couldn't help but think the golden days of Camelot were arriving, even if the shadow of Morgana was still never far away. Refusing to let his fears overcome him on a happy evening he fell on his bed and had a fitful night's sleep.


End file.
